lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pope Fred
West Hollywood, California |music = "You Don't Know Me" by Ben Folds |affiliation = |current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling |brand = |alignment = Tweener |wrestling_style = High Flyer/Gymnastics |finisher = "Leap of Faith" (Flying Headbutt) |debut = Insanity LIVE from Eugene |record = 4-5 }} Pope Fred is an American megalomaniacal gay e-wrestler who uses jokes, pranks and his friend Roseanne to get ahead. Currently, he is signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and competes on its Insanity brand. Early life Commonly known to be "slightly off," he is very devout once he decides something must be a certain way. Born to an aristocratic family in New Jersey he was predicted to be the Pope before his birth, and everything ran amok when he realized how much he really had in common with many of the priests at his own church. He loved his church so much and his first boyfriend so much he couldn't have both. After the heartbreak of losing his first love the Pope went crazy - adding nearly 60 pounds of muscle and took his anger out in drunk fits of rage until one day a secret mentor came to rescue him from his pain and taught him how to wrestle. It was during this time that the Pope altered his views on the world and the religious beliefs from which he leads his life. Many believe that Roseanne - his Valet - is the real power behind the conviction. His valet Roseanne often wears beautifully ornate Japanese kimonos and words "Ms. Fruit Fly 2006" There are rumors that Roseanne is his natural sister (or brother), but few have been able to confirm her origins. Roseanne is a fag-hag version of Sunny. Career The First Coming of the Pope Pope Fred signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in 2007. Despite the Pope's religious and sexual identity, he quickly rose to become a fan favorite in the LPW. During Pope Fred's first five matches he ran up a 4-1 record. The management at LPW was excited to see a new star developing. He was then asked to take on the leadership of his own faction to be called DOGMA, and it was to be underwritten by the beautiful diamond that Wevv Mang had so kindly returned to the Pope after he defeated Jeff Watson in his pay-per-view debut at Annihilation. Dogma Dies before Birth In what many predicted to be a boon for the Pope and his partners, Joe Broccoli, Big B. Brown, and Blackwell, the DOGMA concept quickly became a mute issue. At EndGame, Pope would lose his one on one match with the returning Showstoppa, and the Three B's would lose a 3-on-3 tag match. After that, Pope Fred and the Dogma concept began to peel apart. As fast as he had arrived the Pope was gone. Big B. Brown and Blackwell would continue to flurish in the LPW but Broccoli and Pope Fred disappeared in short order. Pope Fred would not win one match while with Dogma. Four straight losses! The Pope Returns for Zest In March of 2008, Pope Fred returned to the site of Insanity. It was unclear where he had been but an explaination soon followed. After six months of selling out his Broadway Show "Diving: The Musical". Pope Fred and Roseanne returned to their role as the Will and Grace of the LPW. They met in college and quickly became friends. She's supported him for years and often comes to the rescue then Pope gets caught up in the joke. Pope Fred is a troublemaker by nature, constantly seeking the next joke. At times he can come across as spacey but thanks to the quick, and beautiful Roseanne is there to set him straight... well straighter. Pope Fred bills himself as the Pope of Gay people. He believes that he is the rightful leader of his people and that there should be unconditional support for his way of life. Everything is a spectacle to him, and thanks to a Diamond or two from one Wevv Mang, Pope Fred self-finances many of the insane projects he undertakes. There still remains a great mystery behind the return of Pope Fred. It was recently revelled in a Backstage Brawl that Pope Fred did not return on his own accord. It is believed that someone within the LPW organization has kidnapped Pope Fred's Croatian Boyfriend and Agent, Zest. In the latest edition of Insanity Pope Fred followed through with a successful attack on Big B. Brown. In the process he is lead to Tromboner Man and it became evident that who ever has Zest plans on sending the Pope on one heck of a treasure hunt before returning him to his lover. Pope Fred enjoyed showering with Zest every morning and the loss is evident. In an attempt to fill the void of Zest Pope announced that he has acquired a special partne for the next episode of Insanity that will make him undefeatable. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Leap of Faith'' (Flying Headbutt) ** Break a Leg (Single Leg Submission) **''Pontius Pilate (Crucifix Hold)'' (Grabbing under the arm, Pope Fred lifts his opponent over his head back to back. This creates an intense pain in the shoulders, neck and back as he bounces and shakes what quickly becomes his lifeless opponent) **''Saving Face'' (This is much like a schoolboy roll-up, Pope Fred has been world reknown for his ability to counter for a pin at nearly any time) **''Crown of Thorns'' (Leap of Faith, but rumor has it, that there are thorns below the skin of Pope Fred’s forehead) * Favorite moves **Flying Shooting Star Press **Springboard Corkscrew Dropkick **Springboard 450 **Fisherman Suplex **Backflip Splash **Flying Moonsault **Enziguri Headscissors Takeover **Backflip Dropkick in corner **Middle Turnbuckle Cannonball Headbutt **Inverted Facelock into Schoolboy **Enziguri Kick *'Manager' **'Roseanne' *'Stables' **Dogma * Nickname **The Jumping Jehoshaphat * Theme music **''"Take Your Mama"'' by Scissor Sisters **''"You Don't Know Me "'' by Ben Folds Championships and Accomplishments * Lords of Pain Wrestling **Host of PINK PLAID PANTS **They're coming Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers